Een Nieuwe Dag
by Avana65
Summary: Een noodkreet van een onbekende Patronus stuurt Harry op een reddingsmissie. Hij vindt de meest onwaarschijnlijke persoon. AU vanwege Deathly Hallows en evt HBP


**Titel:** Een Nieuwe Dag  
**Auteur:** Avana  
**Status:** Oneshot  
**Rating:** T (13+)  
**Warnings:** Er is sprake van foltering en mishandeling. Maar niet extreem dacht ik zo.  
**Disclaimer:** Ja ja, ik weet het, alles is eigendom van JK Rowling. Ik heb alleen even de personages geleend. xD

**Summary:** Een noodkreet van een onbekende Patronus stuurt Harry op een reddingsmissie.  
**A/N:** AU vanwege Deathly Hallows. Het zou zich na OotP kunnen afspelen of na HBP. Dat maakt eigenlijk niet uit.

****

Een Nieuwe Dag

Met één hand hield Harry de handdoek om zijn heupen vast en stak de haveloze gang over naar zijn kamer. Een enkele druppel ontsnapte aan zijn vochtige haar en rolde over zijn rug naar beneden.  
Hij draaide aan de bekende knop met de slangenkop, opende de deur en liet prompt zijn handdoek vallen.  
Door het raam sprong net op dat moment een reusachtige leeuw vanuit het nachtelijke duister naar binnen. Het feit dat de leeuw zilverwit was, stelde Harry niet echt gerust.

Voor zover hij wist, waren de leden van de Orde de enigen die van Perkamentus geleerd hadden via hun Patronus te communiceren. Maar hij had geen idee van wie deze geestelijke beschermer afkomstig was.  
Voor alle zekerheid deed hij een paar stappen terug de gang in toen de leeuw op hem afstapte en zijn enorme muil opensperde.  
_  
'Dooddoeners hebben me. In de kerker van Kasteel Alstyn.  
Hij … V-Voldemort komt morgen. Help me.'  
_  
De noodkreet klonk schor en gebroken. De laatste woorden werden zo zacht uitgesproken dat het amper verstaanbaar was. Harry herkende de stem al net zo min als de Patronusvorm.  
Op het moment dat de zilveren boodschapper in het niets oploste, hoorde Harry van beneden een zware stem zijn naam roepen.  
Harry pakte haastig de handdoek van de vloer en had die net om zijn heupen heen geslagen toen er een donker, kaal hoofd bovenaan de trap verscheen.  
'Alles goed, Harry? Ik dacht dat ik iets hoorde?'  
Harry gebaarde Romeo Wolkenveldt zijn kamer in en begon haastig in zijn hutkoffer naar schone kleren te zoeken. Ondertussen vertelde hij de Schouwer over de boodschap van de onbekende Patronus.  
Hoewel Romeo ook geen idee had van de identiteit van de gevangene, besloot hij de leden van de Orde te verzamelen om een reddingsoperatie op touw te zetten. Toen hij wilde vertrekken, hield Harry hem echter met een handgebaar tegen.  
'Ik ga mee,' klonk het beslist, 'hij of zij heeft mij om hulp gevraagd!'  
Romeo keek hem onderzoekend aan; zijn donkere ogen hielden die van Harry minutenlang vast. Toen knikte hij en zei: 'Ik zie je zo in de keuken.'

Mijlen ver van het hoofdkwartier van de Orde van de Feniks in Londen, deed iemand een wanhopige poging om bij bewustzijn te blijven.  
Het verlangen niets meer te voelen trok aan hem als de roep van een Sirene.  
De pijn van kapot geschaafde polsen tegen het harde metaal dat hem aan de druipende stenen vastgeketend hield, was niets vergeleken bij de herinnering aan de Onvergeeflijke Vloek. Een uur later kon hij nog steeds zijn gegil horen echoën tegen de vochtige muren van de bedompte kerker.  
Gegil dat overging in onmenselijk gekrijs als zijn botten voor de zoveelste keer leken te branden. Tot minuten uren leken. Tot de ondraaglijke pijn enkel nog maar woordeloos via gebarsten, bloedende lippen zijn rauwe keel verliet.  
Telkens als hij dacht te kunnen ontsnappen in het Niets, – daar waar geen pijn of herinnering hem kon kwellen – stopte de foltering en bleef hij snikkend liggen op de vuile grond. Soms nageschopt of bespuwd, meestal bespot; afhankelijk van de Dooddoener die op dat moment het pokerspel gewonnen had waarbij zijn vernedering de hoofdprijs was.  
Hij huiverde toen een koude druppel via zijn geketende pols langs zijn arm naar zijn schouder rolde maar verwelkomde de kou.

De huivering verjoeg de herinnering voor een fractie van een seconde. En hij moest nadenken. Niet herinneren.  
Want alles wat de Dooddoeners tot nu toe hadden gedaan, verbleekte bij datgene wat hun meester zou doen wanneer hij morgenvroeg arriveerde.  
Hij had geen idee hoe laat het was. Tijd was als een exotisch begrip in deze ondergrondse cel waarin het enige licht afkomstig was van de zwak brandende kaarsen aan de muren. Ze verlichtten de dunne donkere aderen die veroorzaakt werden door zwarte strengen schimmeldraden.  
Sissend ontglipte zijn adem toen de druppel verder rolde en over de lange bloedende striemen op zijn rug gleed._  
Concentreer je_, beval hij zichzelf. _Je geest is niet gebroken_. _Nog niet. Denk na!_  
Als het nacht was, zou zijn lichaam een paar uur rust krijgen. Maar het wachten tot het moment dat de eerste Dooddoener de celdeur opende was altijd een kwelling op zich.

Deze nacht hoefde hij echter niet te vrezen voor de komst van een gemaskerde gestalte. Voldemort zelf zou zijn opwachting maken. En dat zou het einde zijn. Hoeveel uur het ook gerekt zou worden, voor hem zouden er geen nieuwe dagen meer komen.  
De wetenschap dat dit zijn laatste nacht was in deze gevangenis zou een opluchting zijn als de angst niet zou overheersen. De angst dat Voldemort hem zijn laatste geheimen zou ontnemen. De geheimen die anderen in gevaar zouden brengen.  
Hij dacht aan zijn Mentor zoals hij uit veiligheidsoverwegingen de man noemde die zijn leraar, pseudo-vader en vertrouweling was.  
Hij had zichzelf nooit dapper gevonden, integendeel, maar omwille van zijn Mentor had hij de talloze vervloekingen en zweepslagen doorstaan. Het zou Voldemort weinig moeite kosten de betrokkenheid van de man te ontdekken. Het zou zijn dood worden. Gruwelijker dan wat hij zich na alles wat hij al meegemaakt had, kon voorstellen.  
Hij huiverde opnieuw. Ditmaal kwam de kou van binnenuit, geboren uit wanhoop.  
Als hij alleen hem maar kon redden dan zou alles niet voor niets zijn geweest.  
Maar wat kon hij in godsnaam doen? Zonder toverstok, verzwakt en geketend aan de muur van een kerkercel.  
Hij kon zichzelf nu wel wat doen dat hij niet harder gewerkt had op zijn stafloze spreuken. De enige spreuk die verbazingwekkend genoeg was gelukt, was …  
Zijn adem stokte in zijn keel en het duurde een paar tellen voor hij de aders in zijn polsen weer tegen het metaal voelden kloppen.

_De Patronusbezwering!_  
De gedachte kwam even onverwacht en even stralend als de zilverwitte Patronus zelf.  
Hij voelde zijn lichaam tintelen; hoop schoot door iedere cel van zijn gehavende lichaam. En de ruimte leek plotseling veel minder kil.  
Er waren maar weinig mensen op de hoogte van het feit dat hij een Patronus kon op roepen. En dat hij in staat was met zijn beschermer te communiceren wist alleen degene die het hem geleerd had; zijn Mentor.  
Hij vroeg zich af of het hem zou lukken een Patronus op te roepen nu hij geketend was.  
Gelukkig kon hij zijn handen nog enigszins bewegen.  
De vraag was naar wie hij zijn boodschapper het beste kon sturen. Naar zijn Mentor was niet veilig.  
Er gleed weer een druppel water langs zijn arm en hij klemde zijn kaken alvast stevig op elkaar in afwachting terwijl hij de namen probeerde te herinneren van de leden van de Orde die de Mentor hem genoemd had.  
Maar geen van hen leek in aanmerking te komen. Zijn brein leidde hem naar zijn klasgenoot. Hij was geen lid van de Orde. Nog niet. Maar hoe onlogisch het ook mocht lijken, zijn instinct vertelde hem dat hij de juiste keus was.  
Harry Potter!  
Naar verluid zou hij zich inmiddels in het hoofdkwartier van de Orde bevinden voor de rest van de zomer.  
De druppel was ondertussen zijn ruggengraat gevolgd en viel op de stoffige stenen. Hij haalde opgelucht adem en probeerde een herinnering te verzinnen die goed genoeg was. Hij concentreerde zich op zijn Mentor terwijl hij probeerde de magie door zijn arm en via zijn vinders naar buiten te geleiden. Zijn stem brak toen hij "Expecto Patronum" zei. Een dunne witte nevel omhulde zijn hand en hij probeerde het nog een keer. En nog eens. Maar de herinnering aan zijn Mentor bleek niet sterk genoeg te zijn.

Een nieuwe druppel gleed langs zijn open wonden en hij wenste dat … hij wenste …  
Hij sloot zijn ogen dit keer om de kille omgeving uit te bannen en dacht aan zijn wens.  
Hij voelde zijn vingertoppen tintelen toen hij de magie naar buiten perste en zo hard zijn stem het toeliet, riep: 'Expecto Patronum!'  
Nog voor de laatste lettergreep zijn mond verliet, wist hij dat het gelukt was. Hij opende zijn ogen om zijn beschermer de boodschap te geven en sperde ze wijd open.  
In plaats van de vertrouwde vorm stond er een enorme leeuw voor hem die de hele kerkercel in een zilverwit licht hulde.  
Hij knipperde met zijn ogen toen het dier langzaam op hem afliep en een grote kop met wilde manen tegen zijn verkleumde lijf drukte. De nabijheid van de Patronus deed hem wensen dat hij het dier niet weg hoefde te sturen.  
Tenslotte keek hij hem in de ogen en gaf met een schorre stem zijn boodschap.

Met geheven toverstok liep Harry de brede trap af. Onder zijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel; dat was Romeo's voorwaarde om Harry mee te laten gaan. Terwijl de andere leden van de Orde het kasteel doorzochten op zoek naar Dooddoeners, was besloten dat Harry de kerker zou verkennen. Mocht er een Dooddoener op wacht staan, moest hij gelijk hulp inschakelen. Harry snoof zachtjes; alsof hij een enkele tovenaar niet kon uitschakelen vanonder zijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel.  
Naarmate hij dieper daalde, werd de koele, vochtige lucht steeds meer bedompt. Zijn ogen schoten waakzaam heen en weer, langs nissen en standbeelden. Vanuit de verte hoorde hij de geluiden van verschillende toverduels.

Onderaan de trap was een lange rechte gang met twee deuren aan de linkerzijde.  
Er was niemand in de gang te zien en Harry liep voorzichtig naar de eerste deur en keek door het venstertje bovenin. De ruimte was verlaten hoewel de stank sprak van schimmels en lange draden spinrag de tegenoverliggende hoek bevolkten.  
Zodra hij door het venster van de volgende deur keek, begreep hij waarom de noodzaak van een bewaker ontbrak. Degene in de kerkercel was met gespreide armen en benen aan een muur geketend en zag er deerniswekkend uit.  
Harry herkende hem niet; het hoofd hing als gebroken naar beneden en slierten nat en vuil haar hingen voor het gezicht. Hij kon alleen zien dat het nog een jonge man was. Waarschijnlijk zelfs een schoolgenoot.  
De geluiden van boven klonken nog even ver weg en Harry trok zijn mantel af en richtte zijn staf op het deurslot.  
Een paar tellen later opende hij de zware houten deur en stapte naar binnen. Op het moment dat zijn grillige schaduwbeeld over de gedaante heen viel, hief hij zijn gehavende gezicht en zei met nauwelijks herkenbare stem: 'Potter, … ik wist … wel … dat je zou komen.'  
Verbijsterd fluisterde Harry 'Malfidus' toen het hoofd weer slap naar voren zakte. Talloze vragen maalden rond in zijn hoofd terwijl hij begon de ketens om de voeten los te toveren.  
Zodra het metaal rond de polsen opensprong, moest hij snel naar voren stappen om te voorkomen dat Malfidus op de grond viel.  
Hij trok zijn eigen mantel uit en wikkelde het voorzichtig om het broze lichaam van Malfidus heen. Hij propte zijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel in zijn zak en met zijn toverstok in zijn hand, tilde hij Malfidus op.  
'Je moet weg … Voldemort komt … ik was spion … vraag Sneep,' klonk het tegen zijn borstkas.  
'Ssst, niet praten,' antwoordde Harry, verbaasd over het beschermende gevoel dat hij had voor zijn schoolrivaal. 'Alles komt goed. Ik haal je hier uit.'  
'Altijd de held, hé? Zelfs voor Zwadderaars.'  
Er kroop een glimlach om Harry's mondhoek maar hij antwoordde niet. Behoedzaam liep hij terug in de richting van de trap en begon langzaam de treden te beklimmen.

Halverwege de trap verstijfde hij toen iemand zijn naam riep.  
'Harry! Alles oké daar? Heb je iemand gevonden?'  
Opgelucht herkende hij de stem van Romeo.  
'Ja, het is Malfidus. Draco,' voegde hij er voor de duidelijkheid aan toe. Malfidus bewoog even in zijn armen.  
'Hij zegt een spion te zijn. Voor Sneep?' Hij keek Romeo vragend aan en die keek zwijgend naar Malfidus voor hij langzaam knikte.  
'Ga naar Zweinstein, naar madame Plijster,' zei de Schouwer, 'ik zal laten weten dat jullie komen.'  
Harry volgde Romeo naar buiten en hoorde ondertussen dat er een aantal Dooddoeners waren ontsnapt maar dat ze er een groot deel overmeesterd hadden.  
Zodra ze buiten waren, riep Romeo zijn Patronus op en stuurde de lynx naar Zweinstein. Hij klopte Harry even op de schouder en stapte daarna achteruit zodat Harry met Malfidus kon Verdwijnselen.

Harry haalde opgelucht adem toen hij in de verte het kasteel tegen de al lichter wordende hemel afgetekend zag. Hij haatte Verschijnselen en met z'n tweeën leek het nog erger dan alleen.  
'Potter? Is het morgen?' klonk het verbaasd van onder zijn kin.  
'Bijna,' antwoordde Harry.  
'Dus toch.'  
'Dus toch wat?' vroeg Harry terwijl hij omzichtig zijn toverstok in zijn broek stak en Malfidus wat comfortabeler tegen zich aan legde.  
'Een nieuwe dag.'  
Het klonk zacht en vol verwondering. Harry keek naar het gezicht dat bleek afstak tegen Harry's rode trui. Naar de paarse plekken rond zijn mond en de gebarsten lippen.  
'Ja Malfidus, een nieuwe dag.'****

A/N: Hoewel dit natuurlijk als oneshot bedoeld was, is het alweer één van die verhalen die me vragen om een vervolg. Ik ben er ook al aan begonnen maar helaas gooide RL roet in het eten. Wanneer het dus gaat komen, is nog maar de vraag ;)


End file.
